Kisses Don't Always Wake Up a Sleeping Beauty
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Here is a story for BBPRIMEFAN101. Title says it all. Warning: Extremely adorable Father/Daughter fluff!


**(Here is a story that I was originally going to enter on on BBPRIMEFAN101's page, but due to getting a virus just two weeks after I made an account, I had to deactivate my account so as to not get another virus. I hope you like this, BBPRIMEFAN101, and sorry if it can't be on Deviantart.)**

**Lily (C) BBPRIMEFAN101**

**Transformers (C) Hasbro **

* * *

**Kisses Don't Always Wake Up a Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, awoken from a night of long rest and stretched the muscle cables in his back, arms and legs to get the sleepy feeling out of them. Today was another day of being Prime and to be on the look out for any Decepticon activity, but he often felt that during those times he was keeping himself occupied, rather than spending time with his adopted daughter, Lily. True, he loved her, but he felt ashamed to leave her just to watch for any signs of Decepticons on the many screens at their base. If only he could have just a micro-second to spend some time with Lily.

Before he was about to get up form his berth, he sensed that he wasn't alone. He turned and saw his hunch was correct; Lily was on the berth with him, still asleep. The little red, black and grey armored youngling was deep in slumber, softly snoring as he father smiled faintly and shook his head. She must have had a nightmare, and thought that she could with me, again, Optimus thought to himself. He didn't mind that Lily would sneak in to sleep with him for comfort, but he knew that there was going to be a time where she had to stay in her quarters to sleep, even if she had a nightmare.

As Optimus was thinking to himself and looking the other way, Lily slightly opened her optics and grinned. Just then, Optimus her a small hiccup and quickly looked back at Lily, and saw she was in a different position; laying on her back rather than on her left side. Optimus Prime suddenly got a very playful look in his face plate when he realized that Lily was awake, but she was obviously faking it in hopes of sleeping in.

That's when he remembered about wanting to spend some time with his child; maybe he could have some fun with her after all, and no one would bother them since the rest of the Autobots woke up much later than he. Sitting himself back down on the berth, Optimus Prime looked down upon Lily and cooed. "Dear me, it appears my little child has fallen under a spell, a spell that has put her into a deep sleep," Optimus cooed. "It seems that I may need to kiss her to break the spell." With that, he leaned in and gave Lily a sweet kiss, but he knew that that wouldn't work for she hadn't awakened. "The kiss didn't work? Oh dear. This is bad, very bad, indeed. A kiss won't help wake her up."

_What are you up to, Papa? _Lily thought to herself. Just then, she felt ten fingers place themselves on her stomach._ Uh oh, _Lily thought again, now figuring out what was going to happen.

"Lucky for me, I know another method to breaking this sleeping spell," Optimus chuckled.

That's when she felt the fingers on her stomach begin to softly wiggle and poke, sending very tingly pulsations and shivering sensations al the way to her CPU and Lily instantly held her mouth shut. _I can't give in_, Lily thought. _I can't crack. I got to hold it in_. Her face scrunched a little as the tickling continued on her stomach, but she did her very best to not make a sound, but it wouldn't last that very long.

"Oh my, you still won't wake up. Hmm, what else should I do to wake you up. Aha, I have it!" Optimus said and then started to tickle Lily much faster. "I know a special language that can aid in this process. It goes like this...Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie coo!" Prime began teasing and singing playfully as his finger tickled even faster.

_Oh no, not that! Not those words! They make it worse! _Lily thought, and a small titter manage to escape from her mouth, slipping through her lips. "Heeheeheehee!"

"Oh, you laughed. That's good; it means I am getting close to breaking the spell." Optimus hummed and this time he not only tickled much faster than before, he began to tickle her harder, pressing his fingers harder into her stomach armor. This deep tickling increased the already overpowering sensation of tickles, and Lily was finding it harder and harder to contain herself. "Come on, little Lily. Time to wake up. Tickle tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie coo!" Optimus continued to coo and tease until-

"AHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! PAPA-HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! STOP IT! NO MOHOHOHOHOHORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lily finally cracked and squealed and scream in wild laughter and giggles, and her body began to squirm and writhe in attempt to get away. Optimus Prime, however, still had a firm hold of her as he took hold of her arms and held them above her head and began tickling her underarms, his free hand digging into the armpit and vibrating furiously. "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PAPA, PLEASE! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA! IT TIHIHIHIHICKLES! IT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I know it tickles, Lily, but I am not yet done with breaking the spell. I just need to press a little deeper and..." He dug his fingers deeper into Lily's underarms until he felt his fingers wiggle and vibrate against a soft, organic surface. This part that he tickled was located at a thin crevice in the center of the underarms, and inside of it was a soft, skin-like substance called a Protoform; the organic half of a Cybertronian that would aid in movement of the limbs and body. This part of the body was extremely sensitive; ten times sensitive if the protoform was that of a youngling. "There we go. Just laugh, and the spell will start to go away. Just laugh, my ticklish little girl." Optimus said once again, watching and hearing Lily shriek in louder laughter and screams as his fingers worked their magic. For a few minutes the tickling - torturous but fun at the same time- continued until Optimus saw Lily shed tears of mirth and stopped.

Lily instantly flopped back down on the berth and gasped for air. "Oh...man! That...was...torture...but...fun...Whew!" Lily managed to gasp as Optimus took her in his arms and rocked her side to side and patted her back.

"Hush, now, little Lily. I got you. Shh, shh, just take deep breathes," Optimus sweetly purred as he held her lovingly close to his chest, hearing her breathing slowly return to its normal pace. "I apologize for join to far with the tickles. I may have gotten a little carried away."

"That's okay, Papa," Lily smiled as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged him. "I enjoy it when we have moments of tickles; they make me happy in some way."

"I believe they make us both happy." Optimus finished as he kissed her forehead, pleased to see that Lily was now awake and that they both had a moment of fun. Suddenly, Optimus felt hands trying to wriggle into his underarms and started to chuckle and guffaw uncontrollably. "Ahaha! Lily, no! Not there!"

"Why? You need a taste o your own medicine, Papa." Lily smiled as she began tickling Optimus Prime in playful revenge. The Prime could feel his legs buckle underneath and his legs shook spasmodically; he could barely keep himself balanced due to the tickling and fell down onto his back, and Lily took the advantage to move her hands to his stomach. She tickled him there, and Optimus Prime really began to roar with thunderous laughter.

For nearly half an hour the tickling continued onward; for a while Lily was the one who did the tickles and then it was Optimus, until at last it became an all out tickle war between them. All that could be heard throughout the hallways was the joyful, happy, loving laughter of both father and daughter.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go, BBPRIMEFAN101. Hope you like this, because I do. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
